


Needle in Your Arm

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Magical) [3]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability, Needles, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: It's supposed to stay in one place, not keep going lower.





	Needle in Your Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).



> Warning for needles and injections and implied murder.
> 
> Prize Drabble for remi for the small oneshot comp (AMF), Magic Diversity A97

Satoko dreams of needles in her throat. Dreams and dreams of them. She hates shots.

Rika hates them too, hates giving them to Satoko herself, but she always gives them when Doctor Irie tells her to. She always looks sad about it for some reason. Some reason that makes her think of red clotted cream, fear in every finger, adrenaline in her palms-

But that all goes away when she takes the shots. And she takes them so much she has dreams about them. Sometimes she chokes on them, or she needs to drag them out, out and away-

But she always wakes up when that thought crosses her mind, listening to the breathing of Rika, soft and warm and real and while Nii-nii isn't around, Rika is a close second.

But Satoko hopes, she  _hopes_  that she won't be the burden forever.


End file.
